


Loud

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you like it when I restrain you?" It was a song he heard. That humming voice mocking him with tantalizing heat dancing over his lips just for a moment of relief. He could catch his breath if he were so daring. Snagged by his collarbone by his captor who didn't care when his wrists slammed into their metallic binds and made him hiss in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

     What if it felt good? Soft, winding sheets spread around his body when he turned into his pillow. Muffling cries that could be heard if he wasn't caught already. Caught stroking fingers through red hair stuck to the skin he feathered back like a dream.

_Sightless with his glasses set aside through the hazy morning his clock said it was when he just couldn't wake up from another dream. Shoichi couldn't let go of this past and this treacherous grasp on him clinging to his skin and body with a whine that couldn't be suppressed as his own imagination relived what it felt like._

_What it was like having his hands pinned behind his vision in cuffs binding him back no matter how he pulled or rattled. No matter how much he writhed and cried out until his wrists were so bruised and aching on every slow thrust that left him pleading. But he couldn't even spill it. He couldn't even breathe-_

_It was a dream now, but it was once so real. The rush of having Byakuran inside him, pushing him apart and breaking him when he bent, and bent, until shattering into fragile moans with the press of heavy palms that spread into his shoulders while majestic eyes laughed in his face on every cautious push within his body that left him so weak and crying out._

_"So you like it when I restrain you?" It was a song he heard. That humming voice mocking him with tantalizing heat dancing over his lips just for a moment of relief. He could catch his breath if he were so daring. Snagged by his collarbone by his captor who didn't care when his wrists slammed into their metallic binds and made him hiss in pain._

_All he cared about was the rise of Shoichi's hips fighting for comfort to situate close to his own when Byakuran dipped down over his chest. Lavender hair the definition of such aesthetic when the pastel glow was caught among pure white. The elegance of the situation flooding him like a drug that calmed the shaken limbs so afraid to resist when his forced lover was rocking into him and listening to fierce moans like they were music to his ears no matter what._

_"N-No-" Shoichi was whining. Breathy moans increasing at the pace shaking him up- guts knotted tight, body trembling as it was hitting him hard. The release that built inside him when his playful sadist had smoothed his hand so firmly around the base of Shoichi's shaft in a swift bite to his own lip._

_"You're so vocal, Sho-chan." Was all he heard whispered into his skin. The taunt coming over him harshly as hard strokes had him reaching his edge. One last pull at his cuffs making it certain that he couldn't hide it when he was so lost under waves of staggering pleasure. "You can be loud for me."_

_"Nn- I don't-"_

_"You can't help it," Byakuran purred when his teasing laugh pressure Shoichi further with the winding touch of the firm hand riding along his dick. "You're practically still a virgin."_

_His voice bound to be lost, if not buried into the ears of his rough lover dipping his thumb against the head of Shoichi's cock in the seconds that he could no longer think when he was letting go in a gruff shudder._

_“Bya-kuran- ah! Pl-ease-N-N-!”  
_

_His cheeks dusted in red as he felt himself cumming too hard to stop it before he was stuttering out again. His sounds a mess. His voice broken and pleading when he couldn't stop from moaning loudly. Body never giving him a chance before he was so exhausted and spent while he lied there so drained of all he had left of the riding orgasm he was struck with at the last filling thrusts of Byakuran's body fucking up along the mattress that too spread heat through his lower half._

_Spilling inside him in a wincing breath that he still couldn't contain with how disgusting it felt to be filled by the cum of his...sadistic lover._

     But he remembered how it felt over and over again. And he clung to its every detail like bliss when he felt himself stroking down his own shaft in the press of white sheets. In the spur of the moment that cameras would see. That Byakuran could watch in his own privacy.

     Maybe listen to those precious whines on repeat while watching his little Sho-chan coming undone at the thought of being fucked against his will now and again before they were ever apart like this.

     But Shoichi couldn't help it anymore. He felt _alone_. He felt _untouched-_ disgusted as his own cum pressed against his stomach and had him breathing hard and covering his lips with his wrist to disguise the name on his lips as just another bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I posted on my personal blog for some enjoyment; there is no real plot, but I just felt like typing so I did. Hope you like my sin! <3


End file.
